


Dulcet Tones Under The Spray

by theshizniiit



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, happy shower times, sam can sing like whoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Sam likes to sing in the shower. Steve likes to listen to Sam sing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dulcet Tones Under The Spray

It was Steve’s secret.

It was a weird secret—even he’ll admit—but it was just something he’d gotten in the habit of doing.  

Sam sang in the shower. Really well, too. So Steve lingers by the bathroom door while Sam belts out a rendition of Def Leppard’s “Pour Some Sugar On Me” and then scurries out of the way when Sam is finished, trying to avoid being caught. Then he acts like he’s been doing something the entire time, and not listening to Sam’s singing.

It’s working out and Sam doesn’t suspect a thing.

Until he does, and Sam pops his head out the door while Steve is parked outside, his eyes closed and listening to Sam’s voice. Steve startles and blushes a dark red, stuttering an excuse as Sam just grins and pulls the sputtering super soldier into the bathroom with him with a laugh.

_"Steve, If you wanted to shower with me all you had to do was ask."_

Now Steve has a front row seat for Sam’s performances, the both of them naked, drenched in water and  _so close_  as they clean each other and smile, sharing kisses under the warm spray.

Sam sings, and Steve wonders how he got so lucky.

 


End file.
